Guilty HighSchool
by Raikano
Summary: Love is so complicated for Ky. Sol x Ky and Millia x Dizzy... Yaoi ,


**LOVE IS SO COMPLICATED**

GUILTY GEAR XX RELOAD FAN FICTION THAT CAN BE READ BY ANYONE

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine… once again…not mine but Ishiwatari Daisuke-samma did!

_**AU WARNING! YAOI WARNING! OOC WARNING (Not far from the fact…don't worry)! ECCHI WARNING! BAD-LEMON WARNING! SMELLS LIKE YURI WARNING! PAIRING WARNING SOL X KY! MILLIA AND DIZZY AS BEST FRIEND!!VIOLITATING WORDS WARNING! UNFUNNY HUMOR WARNING! TOO MUCH WARNING! DON'T MAKE SOOO MUCH WARNING! DAMMIT WARNING! DON'T KILL ME WARNING! STOP THIS WARNING! I'M TIRED WARNING! I STOP NOW WARNING! CAN I STOP WARNING?! OK, LAST WARNING!**_

Writer comment: Forgive me for the foolishness, Forgive me for not paying your hospital cost if you can't stop laughing or frightened, Forgive me if you hate something here, Forgive me if you couldn't understand my stupid grammar, Forgive me for the too much apologizing, Forgive me for everything by the way….

**Story Introduction: **

Just like the usual school background story, there will be a new student in a high school who will be the main character. As usual too, there will be a superstar on the school who will make every girls or maybe boys falling in love with that superstar. As usual again, there will be a school weirdo who hanging around as commentator or whatsoever is that. As usual once again, I let you know their personality one by one.

**PROLOGUE: **

It was night, a silent and dark night right after the moment that you won't it happens. Ky Kiske the high school student lied down on the floor near his beloved Sol Badguy who just sat down in exhausted breathes. They are tired after a small fight between men which finally ended with a love confession between them. Although they are a man, it doesn't mean they have to hide their feelings between each other.

"Ky…will you marry me after our study finished?" the big brown haired man asked the cute blonde guy. The other guy looked at him back smiled cutely and started to open his mouth.

"Will you always stay in my side from this second when I say yes for that…?" He asked back to the bigger guy. They both smirked and holding hand.

"I will…I will love you until the end of my breath…" the big brown haired man replied.

"How stupid…" the Blonde guy replied him after looking away to the other sight.

**CHAPTER 01: MY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL**

The first day of school is not so cold or hot day. This day, I will start my school as a high school student at A-3 class. I heard they had a veteran on that class, you know what I mean right? Someone who couldn't continue his class just likes his friend because of his minus school marks. I just wondering how he looks like, but I think he will looks old or maybe worse. I stepped to my class and not forgot to keep my items on my school rack. I ignore a man with long hair and red cap that closed his eyes in the shadow who had a rack just besides me and standing up like day dreaming. At first, I never think to say something to him, he just looks like a drug users, weak and smells bad but I talk with him to make sure that is not true.

"Excuse me… Do you know what time is it…?" I hid my watch on my bag.

"Zzzz…." He is sleeping.

"Jah…I thought you are a drug user…" I said it on my mind. Did I have to wake him up? Maybe yes because he need to go to class in a few minutes. I put my hand on his shoulder and shake it a little.

"Zzzz…." He falls on me. I tried to hold it but he is too big and heavy! We fell down together to the floor and I can't wake up because he is on top of me now! This is great… I come late at my first day if I couldn't wake him up in a few minutes.

"Mr. Ky Kiske, I don't know you had that kind of relationship with a veteran student…." said a lady in male's uniform with heavy voices. I knew that voice, its Millia Rage the wolf hearted lady. She usually went with his group called Assassin Clan on our Junior high school, but now she separated away from her group since she started to realize that bullying is not good. She is kind of a cold woman in my opinion, she also had a sensitive skin which will make her temperature goes up right after you touching her. She used to be my classmate but she jump classes because her perfect scores. In her last junior high school year, she used to be a superstar and now, she talks to me and that was the first time she talks to me first, I was so glad she talks to me first…

"Ah...yeah...yeah…thank you…" I replied. Wait a minute… what did she said before?

"NO! NO! It's a misunderstanding! I don't have this kind of relationship with him!" I shouted.

"If that so…." she replied just right before she walked upstairs leaving me alone with this heavy boulder. No one helped me instead of staring at me with curious eyes. Phew… I think they just had a misunderstanding about me!

"Oh…anyone care…? His face is on my neck! That tickles me! Need help here! Oh please…I'm normal! I don't do such kind of things like an adult! I never watch porn! TRUST MEEE!!!!"

*School Bells Ringing*

No way…I won't late at my first day of school! I struggled to move away from this heavy boulder using my Judo strength but…

"It's heavy and stinks!" I muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" He woke up and looking at me.

"I said, you are heavy and stinks!" I replied.

"Ah...yeah…I don't taking a bath today… but…why…?" he asked himself.

"Maybe it's because you are going to be late!" I replied.

"Oh yeah…tell me…the bells ringing already?" he asked.

"JUST 30 seconds ago!" I shouted out loud. He got his consciousness and ran away leaving me alone here. No…I'm late…I woke up, jumped and ran away to my class. The stairs were far higher than my junior high school. When I finally reached my class, I saw many children hanging out on the class and no teacher waiting on that class. I just thinking something about a stupid teacher who comes in a wrong class or his clock was late. Or maybe my class is crazy?

I stepped in and no one noticed me or greets me, they just hanging out with each other likes a party time at the school morning. I looking for the empty seat for my one year seat and found one at the back. I put my bags over there and one second after it, the entire student on my class looking at me.

"Don't stare at me like that…." I replied their glance. They didn't answers me at all.

"All of you still think about that dirty moment? Don't be kidding! It's an accident!" I replied again. You know what I mean right? The moment where a man lied down on me and Millia asking me about that kind of relationship then I answered yeah just right after she said it. Making me looks like a lustful boy lover. Phew…

"I don't know what are you talking about, but that was booked by a veteran since 2 years ago…" said one of my classmate. He tried to warn me, I know…

"It's ok…" said someone from the door. Everyone looked at the door and the elevation makes me can peeked at who standing on the door saying that kind of things. Red cap and brown hair… I know that man…I mean… that man looks like someone I saw this morning or maybe…it's him…that veteran who sleeps on me. I didn't mean sex but he really sleep on me this morning…

"You…" I pointed at him who sleep on me, making a great attention.

"Don't be too rough little boy… I didn't mean to say that I had a pity on you…" said that veteran. He raised his head and made me could see his bright yellow eyes from far. It's beautiful…I mean… its wonderful...no… I mean it's too gaudy! I looked away and sat down on the seat that given to me.

"I think I getting bored with that seat so I want to sit right besides him…" he walked to the empty seat right besides me and sat down there. Blurgh…he makes me thinking about something like…fan fiction. I tell you that I read it because it's my hobby to write a fan fiction.

"Hey, I like how you look when pointing at me…it makes me feel like being chosen by a sexy angel from the floor elevation…" said him while smirked at me with one blinked eyes. What this guy wants? He just looks like a blind man who couldn't see the difference between a man and a woman!

"Thanks…" I replied his appreciation, I just can't be impolite since my father was a discipline big fans. He even punish himself when he did something wrong. That makes me think to be polite and obey every rules that I had on my life. I looked away again evading more eyes contact with him.

"HELLO EVERYBUDDY! WELCOME TO THE CLASS!!!" shouted an old man with a giant sticks that looks like a spoon on his shoulder. I was thinking about something like a missing psychopath chef who ran away from the prison and learned how to teach someone using a giant spoon then working here. I don't know that American policeman is stupid too. They even let a psychopath like him to flee!

"Wow…Are you sure you enter the right class Mr. Kliff?" said the veteran.

"Frederick! You such an impolite person! You ask me that five times in row every time I came to your class! Damn that Frederick!" shouted the teacher.

"Are you sure you go into the right class?" Frederick the veteran asked again.

"Yes I'm sure Frederick!" shouted him.

"Are you sure you already read the class name?" he asked again.

"Don't ask me that question! I forgot…" he walked back and read the class name.

"Are you sure you read the right schedule's year?" Frederick asked again.

"Yes…yes…2561…right?" he replied.

"Yeah…it's right…congratulations…" replied the veteran.

"Errhh… Sir… you enter the wrong class…." said a teacher with formal clothes and brown hair plus neat moustache. He might be an old stylish person who entered a modern school for teaching his student about history or something smells old…

"What? Who say that?" The old little teacher with big spoon looked at the other teacher.

"Today is Monday, you teach at the first hour in this class at Tuesday…" said the teacher. The old teacher looked at his schedule and looks so surprised. He looked back at us and then…

"I'm sorry…wrong class!" said the old teacher.

"Hah, he never changes!" said Frederick.

"Shut up Frederick… you also never changes!" said Mr. Kliff. Ew… I think they look like knowing each other very well or maybe it just me who think about that kind of things…? I don't understand what happen between them until they can talk to each other like that even their ages are not the same. Back to class, my teacher is going to teach us now.

"First day of schooling, I'm your class teacher and the first hour of Monday at school always my perfect hour to teach how to behave! So pay attention at me whenever I teach you at the other hour or I will judge your attitude at the first Monday hour!" He warned us. Not a big deal, I always knows how to behave well at school! Just pay attention, answer any question that teacher give, be active, and be polite. I never miss that since my kindergarten! My father really teaches me how!

"Ok, let's start our introduction section!" said the teacher. He took a book and introduced himself nicely.

"My name is Slayer, your History study teacher, I already married and nice to meet all of you here… my discipline is tight and I hate betrayer and rebelling student like Sol Badguy…" said the teacher.

"Hey, why I always be a bad example?" Frederick protest.

"Because you are Sol Badguy…" said Mr. Slayer.

"Wait a minute, the other teacher called him Frederick and you called him Sol Badguy?" a student asked him. I also want to ask that things…

"Yeah, his real name is Frederick but nowadays he called himself as Sol Badguy and his friends did too! Just because someone already used Frederick name and he was more fit with it!" explained him clearly. So I have to call him Sol? Nice…

"Next, please Introduce yourself…uhm… number…2…Ky Kiske…" he called me.

"Yes I'm here sir…" I replied Mr. Slayer.

"Yes…yes! Introduce yourself to your friends please…" said Mr. Slayer.

"My name Ky Kiske, born at Paris 2545, I'm a religious person…" I replied.

"Wow… Religious person… in what religion…?" He asked me again.

"Catholic but not charismatic one, just really believe in God…" I replied again.

"If you had a friend, will you force him to go with that?" asked Sol.

"That Religion is about how you serve God not how you can make others believe in God with force… In another meaning, it's up to you… you can believe, you can reject it…" I replied.

"Good things…you are not fanatic…." He replied.

"Stop that religion thing, I don't understand…" said Mr. Slayer.

"Sorry Mr. Slayer, I just want to know about this hunk!" said Sol. What he said? Hunk? Do he has an interest at me? I won't believe that! Please no… I just want to marry a girl and walk the on right path.

"Heh? What are you talking about?" I replied.

"Nothing…" he replied me with innocent intonation makes me think that I am the only one who think about something bad. Why he always like that? I mean why he annoyed me? Why me? I was hoping he bother someone else like… a new girl that come from Japan? Hah… There is no one come from Japan or China! It's all blonde and brown haired! Makes me bored…

"By the way, we had a transfer student from Asia here… She just arrived an hour ago, please welcome…Ms. Dizzy" said Mr. Slayer. Wow… I just think about that kind of thing. I wonder how her hair will looks like…maybe…black? Or maybe… red?

"Eee…toooo…. Excuse me…" she come from outside and walked in slowly. Her intonation sounds like a Japanese or something like it, I don't really care. But…

"WOAAAAHHH!!!" The class room became so noisy because the transfer student looks very cute! Really! I also think she is cute! I wonder what he thinks about her…

"Hah… My Sister was on one class with me…" said Sol Badguy.

"WHAT?!" I shouted. Another student also looked at him with shocked face.

"Yeah… she is my sister…" said Sol.

"Brother! Just like what I thought! You don't study well here!" said her.

"Why the hell you come here? Are you trying to say something?" he replied.

"Yes! Mother is worrying about you! She told me to come here and schooling here to watch you studying! She also told me to make sure that you will not repeating school this year! Did you hear that brother…? I abandon my wants to go to Russia for my fashion design school! I already get a scholarship there you know that brother?! And now I must watch on you! I hate you!" she shouted at Sol.

"Then why you come here? You just need to say no and go to Russia?!" I shouted. Wait a minute, why I'm angry? Did I have something with that? I don't think so…

"Who are you sir? Did I know you?" She asked.

"No…I'm sorry… just continue the debate without me…." I sat down again.

"Well, I think I want to stop the debate because… Ms. Dizzy need to introduce herself…" said Mr. Slayer, he looks like he know what to do to make student stop wasting time.

"Ah…Sorry…My name is Dizzy, transfer student from Japan, Tokyo, nice to meet you…" said her with her cute face and smooth slow bow. I'm not really interested with her, I just like seeing her brother when yawning besides me. He is kind of…cute… but…HEY! WHAT I'M THINKING OF? BEING HOMOSEXUAL?

"Ok, thank you…" said Mr. Slayer.

"You're welcome sir…" Dizzy walked to an empty chair behind me. I looked back and give my hand to her for greetings. She looked at me with weird face.

"What was that hand for?" she asked.

"Greetings, I'm Ky Kiske…" I continued to introduce myself.

"Oh... Mr. Kiske…Nice to meet you" she replied before she bowed her body slowly like what Japanese usually did, she looks really polite. I like her attitude that 180 degree plus more than her stupid and wild brother, but for unknown reason, I prefer her brother as a friend. I don't know what happen to me but her brother makes my heart beating so fast.

"Acquainted with family member, nice step baby…" said Sol.

"Pshh! What you mean?" Dizzy looked at Sol.

"Nothing, I'm talking to him…" said Sol pointed at me.

"What?" I just look at him back with weird face. Wew, I think I just need something to hit that guy in order to make him realize that I am a man, the same species with him!

"Brother! You bully someone again? How rude! I guess I really need to stay here to control you!" she replied him. She looks very mature for me, I like her. Maybe I should try to hang out with her longer. In fact, she looks like an ordinary human being unlike her brother who doesn't looks like a human being anymore. Especially for his big muscle, I wonder what he usually did until he can have that kind of muscle…maybe he could fight well.

"No! I don't…I just want to say something to him, for example… his trouser zip is opened!" Sol shouted back at her. I looked at my zip and it's really opened! I closed it quickly before the other student look at my panties. How embarrassing…

"Hahahaha…" they laughed at me. Dizzy face become red and she looked away to the window.

"See? I'm trying to make you see to your own clothing without saying it honestly! But you wait me to say it! That was your fault…" Sol replied.

"Whatsoever…" I looked away and I think my face is blushing. I hope I realize that sooner.

**CHAPTER 02: THE LONER IS NO LONGER ALONE**

The first break, everyone usually eat their lunch with their new friends but I don't. I just eat my lunch alone under a big tree at the backyard. I feel really ashamed with what happen this morning and can't believe that I forgot to zip it. Maybe go to the backyard alone is a wise action. I sat down carefully near the tree roots and started to open my lunch. It's a sandwich with French bread, my favorite. I always eat that for my lunch and never get bored with it. The logical reason for that is, I always change the taste of the sandwich. Sometimes I used beef, bacon, chicken, pork, or turkey flavor. Depends on what I want that time. My parents always send me so much money to buy supply so I never get really hungry here. Oh yeah… I lived alone in America, my parents won't move here because they already loved their country…France. Is not because they love France more than me, they just let me try to live alone and sometimes they told me to try working for money. Once I graduate from this private school, I'll go working by myself and stop asking money. That was a good of me right? I just won't be a spoiled one.

"Hey man… lonely here…?" Sol approached me.

"What are you doing here….?" I asked.

"Nothing…I just feel like I want to take a rest under that comfortable tree." He replied.

"You think that this tree is comfortable too huh?" I asked.

"Yeah…I always resting here since three years ago…" said him.

"I see… sounds like you owned this area…." I closed my lunch but he held my hand.

"No…no… just stay here… I like to see another man stayed with me here…" he replied.

"It's weird… man usually hates an intruder in his area…" I replied.

"Ok…I want that bacon for a payment… you understand now?" he pointed at my lunch.

"Fine…" I opened my lunch and take one of the bacons on my sandwich then give it to him.

"Thanks… I missed the taste of bacon…" he replied. Then, he eats his bacon carefully to enjoy it. I also eat my sandwich there. Somehow, I just feel like this is the first time I enjoyed my lunch time, although we are not talking to each other or having fun together. A few minutes run, we have finished our lunch. He lied down on the grass and I do too. We enjoyed the sky together.

"Ky… I want to say something…" Sol started a conversation.

"Just say it…" I replied.

"If you are going to have a lunch in a quiet place, just come right here…" he replied.

"Why you saying something like that…?" I asked.

"Because there is another comfortable big tree in the other side of this school and that place was more dangerous than you think… although there is a beautiful lake near that place…" he replied.

"I doubt that…" I replied.

"That area usually dirty three years ago, but since two years ago, someone took care of that area and won't let anyone go there… that someone still unknown but… he always make a riot or disaster. There once he threw a long knife in the middle of public and make terrors on them. He also makes a student almost drowned to the lake right after he spit on the lake. Because of so much terror happen to that place, everyone called it as…THE CURSED PARADISE. Then, the one who guard that place called ANGEL OF THE SHADOW" He explained.

"I think that someone must be a nice person! He cares about nature unlike those students who only like to enjoy it without taking care of it…" I replied him.

"Hmm… you will not believe this too then… He attacks in the shadow and very aggressive since a year ago…. Now that place was bordered with iron fences… you still can enter that place through the gate that built near the main garden or sneaking through the east forest…" he explained again. Hmm… I think he was saying the truth…

"Wow…" I replied.

"I wonder who but I think I will not go to that place anymore… it was too dangerous… I've entered it once to find the truth and someone really attack me from behind. He also knew how to use crossbow and giving me this letter…" he gave me a letter.

"Stay away from this area if you still love your life…" I read the letter.

"Yeah… that's it…" he replied me.

"Interesting… I feel like challenged…" I replied.

"You want to try to go there…?" He asked.

"Maybe later… I was not in the mood to go there…" I replied.

"Are you scared huh?" he asked me.

"Nope… I just need to prepare my mental…" I replied.

"Oh… you had a heart attack problem….?" He asked again.

"No… I just won't to evade it happens to me…" I replied him again.

"Great… I think we have to go there… just two of us…" he replied me again.

"For what…?" I asked him.

"For a date maybe…?" He replied.

"What?"

"I'm kidding… I still had a good taste on choosing the date place…" he smirked.

"You scared me…" I replied.

"Yeah… me too scared of you who thinking so seriously…" he replied. I was silent and looked away. Maybe he just thinking that only a jokes, but for some reasons, I just feel weird about 'date' word that comes out from his mouth.

"By the way… sounds like the break is over…" he stood up slowly.

"Ah… you right…" I also stood up and throw my lunch paper to the trash bin nearby. Then, we walked back to our class. Before I stepped out from the place, I saw a black shadow running near those bushes on the eastern side of school. It looks like that was what he talking about…I mean… the angel of shadow who guard the cursed paradise. I tried to ignore it and stepped in to the school building. I just thinking to take a picture or put a hidden camera on that area. I love to see so much mystical things in the world just like a science fiction.

We arrived at the class and sat down in our chair those we chose since the first second we come to this class. I saw Dizzy behind me looking through the window in blushing face. I wonder what happens to her but I believe she enjoyed her first day break just like me and Sol. Hey…what I'm talking about? Why I enjoyed the seconds when we go out together? Why so enjoying it? Maybe it just a feeling that we feel when we found our soul mate…

"Hey Dizzy, where you got that blue rose?" Sol asked to her sister.

"Ah…I explain that later brother… I just… feel like… I'll do great on the next lessons from now on! Hee-hee-hee-hee…" Dizzy replied continued with her cute laugh. Hmm… she looks really different from the moment before the break. What happens to her? Falling in love?

"Is that a reaction of a female when falling in love…?" I asked.

"Ah... you just don't understand Ky…" she replied.

"Tell me what happens to you Dizzy… you just looks so different and that was scary!" Sol replied.

"Female always like this brother… we always do something that we could do to show our best in the beautiful day like today! Hee-hee-hee-hee…" she replied again with her blushing face.

"Hmm…I wonder how males do…" Sol looked at me.

"What? Why you look at me…? Something on my face that looks funny?" I asked him.

"Nothing…" he replied.

"Hello class… today we have a time for the Student's Organization, O.R.D.E.R. to introduce their self… All students please come to hall…" said someone on the announcement machine. We stood up and go to hall obeying the announcement that just announced.

When we arrived in the hall, I sit next to Sol and Dizzy sit in front of me with her friends. Look likes she was trying to see something with a binocular that she borrows from one of her friend.

"Did you see him yet…?" asked someone with brown hair and Chinese face.

"No…not yet… but I believe he was there!" said her. Girls… they always trying to find popular cute boys and I believe they will run to him then asking him for a signature or maybe…. They will go flirt him in the future. Ok, the Organization leader walked in.

"Good morning, I'm Eddie the Organization to Reach Discipline Education Reaction leader. Third grade of high school and now… I will introduce you to our organization that built by our headmaster, Mrs. Justice. She gave us a duty to discipline another student informally or formally according to the school rules. We let everyone to be free but won't let anyone bother others freedom. Which mean, we will do everything to punish someone who bothered other student or make disasters among us. We are not working just like a guardian without rules but we used our school rules to base our action…." He explained to us. I smiled and thinking… can I join this organization later? I think I was fit for it…

"You can join this organization in the future but this organization's member is limited. Only for 13 students that will chosen using audition methods. Unfortunately, I have to warn you that the test will be very tough and you must be having your own specialties that were really unique or different from others. So, please…for all members of O.R.D.E.R come to the stages.

"How bothering…" Sol stood up and he walked to the stage. I can't believe he is an O.R.D.E.R's member. I looked at the stage seriously and I could saw so much people that look really unique and scary among them. Hey, wait… look at that! Its Millia Rage… she assigned herself as one of them. I wonder what her specialty is… but she must be very skilled at it. Maybe I should try to find my own skill in order to join that organization. Dizzy looks like wanting a place for her in that organization.

"Oh My God! I have to join that group…" said Dizzy.

"Yeah…I do too!" said the Chinese girl besides her.

"Hah… That Organization must be very elite…" said a girl with pink hair besides the Chinese girl.

"Yeah...they do! Let's do the audition together…" said Dizzy.

"Ok… that is not a big problem for me…" said the Chinese girl.

"Yeah…me too…" said the pink haired girl.

"Oh Jam… Baiken… this is a promise right?" Dizzy asked.

"Sure it was!" The pink haired and the Chinese girl replied.

"All students… here we introduce our main member… remember that each of them had their own spies and you will never know who are they! So be careful…" said Eddie.

"First member… Me…Eddie… the leader… I usually patrol at the break… so watch out if you are trying to make a trouble in the first break… especially at canteen…" said him.

"Second member… Venom… the hidden eyes… you never know where his eyes looking at especially behind his hair… his favorite spot to patrol is library…" explain Eddie when he pointed at a man with dark skin and white hair that hid his face.

"Third member… Sol Badguy… when you see him around the break with us, you better watch out because he is the one who had a freedom to give a punishment…" said Eddie again while he pointed at Sol.

"Fourth member… Axl Low… he usually patrols after school…" said Eddie again while he showed us a man with green eyes and England style nose…

"Fifth member… Chipp Zanuff… the other Japanese who come here through the ocean with his Ninja style…he usually give you a big surprise right after you bully someone! Cool isn't it?" explained Eddie while he showed a man with white hair and red eyes. He is thin but looks fierce like ninja.

"Sixth member… Millia Rage… when you break a rule in a place that you think we will not reach it, Millia Rage will come and judge you right in the place with so much proof which can drive you to jail or detention room!" explain Eddie. Wow…

"and the other seven members is empty which mean you can have that place… but remember… even if all you couldn't finish the test, we will never give up to judge you because this organization still on the roll even after you graduated from this high school! We only go retire right after we had the new members who are worthy to exchange our place!!" shouted Eddie again.

"Wow…it's really discipline…" I muttered.

"Yeah it does…" said a man behind me. I looked back and…

"WHAAAA!! BISEXUAL!!!" I shouted when looking at a man with shining long black smooth hair, beautiful face, thin body, and male's uniform modified with a female's uniform he scares me… really!

"WOA! UKE!!" he replied. Everyone looked at us.

"Testament…?"Dizzy looked at him.

"Dizzy! You really come here…" said Testament.

"Yeah I did…" Dizzy replied.

"My Cousin! I know you will never let me tormented by that bully man…" said Testament.

"He what…? Bully?" Dizzy tried to make sure her ears.

"Yeah…I used to be always walking with him but he always kicked me off to somewhere…although I always say that I love him so much…ohh…. How poor…" he replied with disgusting sultry bisexual intonation plus heavy voices…

"Doh! You better not too near with him! Because he is not someone who can accept someone besides him easily except he likes or loves that someone… trust me…" replied Dizzy.

"Really…?" I asked.

"Yeah! I say the truth! Why I must lie about him?" she replied. Wow…if she say something like that… it makes me think that he likes me or…erh…. He loves me?

"Oh yeah… I have to say this too… he is not a normal person who likes a usual woman or other things… he is a homosexual too… I mean… he was interested with a man… if you look at his room, you will see so many males rock star that almost naked or almost showing his big man thing behind his trouser! I won't go into his room anymore since I know that… I won't anyone tells me that I'm a perverted girl who loves to see that…"Dizzy continued to explain her brother. One sentence that just come out from her mouth makes me scared… I mean… He is a homosexual…

"OH MY GOD! BIG CHANCE FOR ME THEN!!" shouted Testament.

"What a heck…" I replied.

"Nah… I heard about this before…once a woman or a man go homosexual, they can't go straight again… I don't know that was true or false, but I swear I'll do something that really impossible for me if I go lesbian…heeheeheehee…" said Dizzy again.

"Hahaha… like what?" asked the pink haired girl…

"Like…uhm… going lesbian already impossible for me… but… hey Ky… what will you do if you become a gay? Huh…?" she asked me.

"What? Me…?" I asked back. She looked at me with curious face after nodded her head.

"Well…I don't know… but… maybe I'll stay with him for the entire of my life if I really do… because… he might be having something really special for me until a man like me can be interested and falling in love with him…" I replied.

"Oh…I understand… I'll do the same with him… but… that's impossible for me…hee-hee-hee-hee… really… I only interested with handsome not cute or sexy…" she replied. Yeah… impossible for her but possible for me… Maybe I'll fall in love with a man? That could be possible…

"Heheheehee… I just thinking, how a lesbian couple can go out together? They just look bad… I swear I am in a phobia with them!" said Dizzy. Wow…

"Tell me, what will you do if you had a lesbian or a gay friend?" I asked her.

"I already said it right? I'm scared of someone like that! I swear I'll never touch them again!" she replied me. Wow again… she is very tough with her mind…

"Ah…ok…" I smirked.

"How about you?" she asked me.

"Well, I just want to be open minded… I don't want to be hated so I try to not hating anyone although I don't like it…even if they bothered me… I just want to be someone who can speak with anyone and stay calm although I really hate it…" I replied. That's a wise answer right?

"Oh…so you are ok when staying with a gay man around you? You are not afraid to be flirted…?" she asked again. I smirked wider and answered her…

"Well… I don't mind… they just like us right? I mean… why we must prevent them when they are just the same with us? They are not a sex machine or something that could fall in love with anyone right? They still had a taste and sense…" I replied.

"Uh…maybe you right… I hope you don't say that because you are gay…" she looked away and then ignored me… she talked with her friends and I know she was talking about me because they are glancing at me more than twice… girls are annoying… sometimes they won't to be open minded or accepting something just like the way it go…unlike a real man who will accept everything just like the way it go and ignore others weakness then be a good friend…

"Oh…you are a sweet guy…" said the beautiful man.

"Really? Thanks…" I replied and just let him talk near my ears.. I just not listen to him while I looked at something in front of us… I mean… something on the stage like… everyone can get a signature from those members! Oh my God…

"WOW! MILLIA RAGE IS SO HANDSOME!!!" shouted those girls who got fooled by her looks…

"LOOK! LOOK! SOL BADGUY IS SO COOL!!" shouted other girls who love muscled man.

"YAY!! LOOK AT EDDIE! HE IS SO HANDSOME TOO!!" shouted other girls again.

"AHH… WHAT A HUNK! AXL IS SOO CUTE!!" shouted a girl who just being flirted by Axl.

"KYAAA!! CHIPP IS SO UKE!!" Shouted those girls who hugged Chipp, make him embarrassed with red face bonded with a rope and teased by those girls.

"HEY! THIS HUNKY MAN IS KAKKOI!!" shouted other girls who peeked behind Venom's hair.

when I saw the chair where Dizzy sat before, she was gone somewhere else… she might be asking for a signature from the one that she really loves … it might be her own brother, it might be someone else on the stage… hey… maybe I should go ask a signature from Sol on my uniform… maybe on the hidden place like… pocket? No...No… I don't think I can ask him… maybe I don't need to ask a signature at all… let's walk away…

I walked to my classroom and surprised when I opened the door. I saw Dizzy was there and she looks like crying because of something that really painful for her. She was not sitting on her chair but she was sitting on Sol's chair and looked at everything inside Sol's bag.

"Dizzy…" I called her and she looked at me so sudden.

"Ah…ah…Mr. Kiske… I mean… Ky…" she put Sol's item back to the place neatly.

"Why you are crying…? And why you don't go for a signature from those O.R.D.E.R members?"

"Jam and Baiken already taking it for me…" she replied while she eased her tears.

"What inside Sol bag until you can cry that painful…?" I asked again.

"Nothing… I just… realize something here…" she replied and she moved back to her chair.

"Really? Can I help you?" I asked again.

"Yeah… I mean… come over here… I tell you…" she replied. I walked to her, sat down on my chair and faced her. She took a red ribbon out from her bag and tied it on my finger.

"What is this for…?" I asked her.

"Promise me… you will be a good friend with my brother…" she replied.

"Is that all…?" I asked again.

"Yeah it is… he is very lonely while I studied at Japan…" she replied.

"Hmm… why you don't go be his friend too? That will be nice if he got more than one good friend… don't you think that so Dizzy…?" I asked back.

"Well… I couldn't walk with him every times. I need to take care of the apartment that he rent, buy groceries, snack, drinks, cleaning up the water tank that we use, cleaning bathroom, and also taking care of our clothes. He is so filthy and today I have so much clothes to wash!" she replied.

"Ok… I understand… so… I just need to do what….?" I asked again.

"Well… just does what you supposed to be doing as a good friend…" she replied.

"Alright…. It's a promise and I will not forget it…" I replied. After a moment, we heard someone stepping to the classroom and we started to look away from each other.

"Hehehe… I wonder how Millia can be that cold… he must be really know how to make someone adore him so much…" said a girl.

"Yeah…yeah… he makes so much girls adore him…" said another girl before they opened the classroom door. They looked at Dizzy and…

"HEY DIZZY! She won't give a sign to your note book before you ask for it with your own…" said a girl with brown hair and Chinese face.

"Jam… how could she do that? That was so rude…" Dizzy stood up and take back her note book.

"He said… he don't want to give a signature to someone who are not brave enough to face him by their own… He also told me that you are late and he won't give you any signatures except you come to her just with your own without any company… He also told me that he won't to give you any if you met him in the crowded place…" said the other girl with pink hair.

"Oh…Baiken… I will not ask her any then… he boasted his popularity too much…" replied Dizzy.

"I think Millia is right… a signature is not just a signature here… sometimes people used it for crime and that will be really fatal. Knowing the one who asked her for a signature is a good way to evade that criminal action." I replied.

"You think that so Mr. Kiske…?" asked Jam.

"Yeah… I do…" I replied.

"Hmmm… but I already think that he boasted too much… did he think I'll do such kind of requirement to get his signature? No I will not…" Dizzy replied and put her notes back to her bag.

"I don't understand about the crowded place requirement…" she continued.

"Me too…" I replied.

"Nah… it's up to you… I already get one from Chipp… he is so Uke…" said Baiken.

"Hehehe… I get one from Axl…" said Jam.

"Why you don't ask a signature from another member?" asked Baiken.

"He is the only one that I adore…" replied Dizzy. Ew… if I have to say that Millia is not he but she… what she will do…? Maybe she will have a broken heart… so… maybe later… let her know by herself…phew…

After an hour they had their own conversation and let me become a good listener, those students from the hall come back to class. Sol opened the door first and looked at me in silence. I looked at him back and he approached me.

"Hey… after school, where are you go to?" asked him.

"Well… going back to my apartment…" I replied.

"Where is your apartment…?" he asked.

"Well… It's nearby…" I replied.

"Mine is nearby too… where it is?" he asked again.

"Ok…on the Paris Hilton apartment…" I replied.

"Ah… me too… I was living there too… room number 22… how about you…?" He asked again.

"I was at room number 26… that was close enough right? Just in front of your room…"

"Yeah it was…!" he replied.

"Let's hang out sometimes…" I replied.

"Yeah…sure…" he replied again. Then, we chat together until the last minutes. There is no lesson in the first day of school. It's only a time for us to know each other well and having a new friend. After the school bell ringing, I walked back to the apartment with Sol and Dizzy. In the middle of journey, Dizzy looking at a gate that Sol tell me. I mean… the gate to the cursed paradise…

"Brother… what was that gate for?" she asked.

"Oh… it was the cursed paradise… you see something?" he asked back to his sister.

"Yeah… I saw a quick shadow behind those bushes…" she replied.

"Maybe it's the angel of shadow… he is dangerous you know…" he replied again.

"I used to go to that place to take my falling diet coke… I saw Millia standing near the lake…"

"Ah…Millia don't want to be living at all…" said Sol again before he continued to walk with me. Dizzy stopped for a moment and she move to the other direction. Sol stopped too and he started to talk again…warned his sister.

"Don't go there Dizzy…" said Sol.

"But I have to check it out… I mean… Millia needs to be warned if he was on the lake…"

"He don't want to be alive… he always like that… he never appreciate his lives… don't you know that? He just wants to die but not with his own hand because he knew he will be guilty enough for that…" shouted Sol.

"But challenging death also guilty… I have to warn him…" said Dizzy.

"No… don't go there… if you go there, you also challenge the death…!" shouted Sol.

"But…brother…" Dizzy begged.

"Fine… you can go there but I will make Ky wear your dress…." said Sol.

"What? Why me?" I asked back.

"WHAT? NO WAY! DON'T TOUCH MY DRESS!!" Dizzy walked back to us.

"He is sexy you know… just look at his body…. It's so slim!" said Sol.

"I know…and…hey… you right brother… maybe I'll let a man wear my dress just right now…" said Dizzy again. What a heck is that…? I don't want to…erh… good friend cheers his friend with every way he can do… ok…I wear that but…maybe I have to pretend to be angry but not seriously…

"What a heck? Why I have to wear that…?" I replied them.

"Because you are sexy and slim Ky…" said Sol.

"Ah…ah… I have a sexy dress that showed the stomach part…" said Dizzy.

"Yeah…yeah… how about a flowery touch…?" asked Sol.

"Heehee… he will looks so nice…" said Dizzy again. They looked at me with scary face and…

**CHAPTER 03: A GOOD FRIEND WANNA BE**

They pulled me to their room. In the living room, Sol held my hands and Dizzy took some dresses that she had on her bags. I looked around the room and I really saw so much garbage spreading around the room. I try to look at another sides but the living room really dirty. I could understand why Dizzy told me that she will be really busy…

"Here we go brother…" said Dizzy while she took me a blue dress and pink dress.

"Oh wow… the blue one is so cute…" said Sol.

"Yeah… I bought it from Japan. They had a good taste of fashion right?" said Dizzy.

"yep-yep…" Sol grabbed my uniform and opened it. WHAT A HELL??! I forgot I have to open my clothes!! I have to say something right now…

"Ah…no-no-no… I wear it by myself…" I hit his hand.

"Woops…" Sol's hand that I hit touched my erh… precious part…I mean… man's treasure that burrowed inside the trouser… GAHH!! EVEN HE ONLY TOUCHED THE OUTSIDE PART! THAT MAKES ME EXCITED!!

"Ohh… he touch it…" said Dizzy innocently.

"Don't say that like you don't know anything!!" I shouted at her.

"Wow… it getting hard…" said Sol.

"GAAAHHH!!! DON'T GROPE IT!!!" I shouted at him.

"……" Dizzy looked at us with speechless face.

"HEY! HEY! PERVERTED MAN!!! DON'T TEACH YOUR SISTER HOW TO BE A PERVERTED GIRL!!!" I shouted at him again. Suddenly, I saw someone jumping to the balcony and…

*PYAR!!!*

Someone crashed the glass door behind a curtain that hid the lovely balcony. I saw a man's shadow with long hair and looks like his hand is bleeding.

"Who is that…?" Sol released me and he takes a fighting pose.

"You…." said a voice that I know.

"Millia?" Sol surprised.

"DON'T TEACH YOUR SISTER HOW TO BE A PERVERTED!!!" Millia jump kick Sol.

"OUCH!" Sol moaned and he fell to the ground.

"Buh… you must be Dizzy…." said Millia with her bleeding hand.

"Yeah...it's me…" Dizzy replied.

"Listen…first, this is an O.R.D.E.R duty, not my kindness… second… I want you to go to the supermarket or somewhere else instead looking at your perverted brother… third… go bring Ky with you instead make him tormented by your brother…fourth, this is your choice…" Millia pointed at Dizzy.

"Uh…ok…" Dizzy replied.

"Fuh… thanks God… someone saved me from this perverted man…" I muttered.

"I'm not perverted… I just want to show her that his thing getting hard…" said Sol.

"THAT WAS PERVERTED!" Millia kicked his arm.

"ACKH…" Sol moaned again.

"Just do what I told or do what you know its right…" Millia looked away.

"Wait… your hand is bleeding…" said Dizzy before she held Millia's hand. Millia looked back and they looked at each other. Dizzy pulled Millia to the sofa, grab her hand and she pulled off those glasses that stabbed Millia's hand using a manicure pedicure tools. Then, she used cotton with alcohol to clean the wounds at Millia's hand. After a moment, she used a medicine.

"Uh…" Millia moaned.

"It's ok Millia-kun…" said Dizzy. From what they did, I learned something… a good friend heal his friend's wound, but… how about Sol…? He is a perverted friend… am I must helped him?

"Why you helped me…? I thought you mad at me because I rejected your note book…" said Millia while her hand taken care by Dizzy.

"Why? It because you are nice to me too… you want the best for me…" said Dizzy.

"Just like what I told you… I just do it because it's my duty…" Millia replied and she pulled her hand before Dizzy finish. Dizzy pulled Millia back and she held Millia's hand tightly.

"I want to be a good friend, so I help my friend even they never helped me…" said Dizzy. I was surprised and it makes me think that I have to do something better than it. I looked at Sol, grab his hand and helped him to wake up.

"Ky…" he looked at me.

"You ok right?" I asked him.

"I was waiting for your help all time…" said Sol.

"Why…?" I asked.

"Because I know you want to be a good friend for me…" said Sol. Ouch… it touched my heart.

"It's only you…" Sol continued. I was blushing so badly.

"Hahahaha… that was funny! I love that face…" Sol laughed.

"WHAT A HECK!!" what he waited is not my help, but my blushing face… dammit…

"Hahahahaha….so funny…" he laughed again.

"Dang it… Don't make fun of me!" I replied.

"Ahahaha…" he still laughed. How annoying… I looked away and walked to the balcony. I hate to be laughed at since my classmates laughed at me a year ago. They laughed at me because I accidentally fell down from the stair and bullied by Assassin Clan… I really hate it and I won't it happen again.

"Hey, are you mad? I'm just kidding…" said Sol before he approached me in the balcony.

"No I'm not… Don't worry about it…" I replied and smirked.

"Oh…ok… I stop laughing…" said him.

"Thanks…" I replied.

"By the way, tonight I'll go to bar… want to join?" he asked.

"Not a problem…" I replied.

"I'll pay for you… don't worry…" he continued.

"Thanks again… but don't leaves me alone there…" I replied.

"I brought that drunkard with me…" he pointed at Millia.

"Drunkard…?" I asked again.

"Yeah… he loves to drunk like an expert drunkard… when he get drunks, you will see him raping so much boys or groping them, sometimes he fight too… he never get jailed before because I always pulled him away before a policeman comes…" said Sol.

"An O.R.D.E.R member is a drunkard…?" I asked.

"Yeah… I'm kidding…" said Sol.

"Dammit… I almost believe you that Millia is a drunkard…" I replied.

"hahaha…I love an innocent man likes you…" said him.

"Shut up… don't tease me like that!" I replied.

"Ok…ok…He just loves alcohol and he knew how to taste alcohol with the right way…" said him.

"I will believe it later after we really go to the bar…" I replied.

"Sure… why you don't take a rest for a moment in your room?" he asked.

"Ah...yeah...yeah… you right…" I walked away from the balcony, take my school bag, and walked to my room. I exchange my clothes, lied down on my bed and…

*DREAMING*

I saw a big room with a Français architecture design. Then, I looked at the balcony… it's so bright so I decided to woke up from the bed where I lied down. When I looked at myself, I realize I wore a blue comfortable female's pajama. WHAT?! FEMALE'S PAJAMA??! I ran to the cup board and try to find a trouser or clothing that show that I am a male but…

"WHAT A HELL IS THIS!? IT'S ALL DRESSES!!!" I shouted.

"OH MADAME KY!!" shouted a voice that I know. I walked to the balcony and saw something that looks really makes me sick. Sol Badguy, Millia and Dizzy. Millia is playing a violin, Dizzy with her Accordion, Sol carried a blues guitar and he sang a song in France…

"Oh…Ky! Moi tomber amoureux de toi!" said him out loud. You know what that mean? It means… I FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU! That was so bad… I mean… it sounds like Romeo and Juliet.

"Oh…KY! Moi tomber amoreux sériusement!!" shouted him again while the music go on.

"Je veux rester ici de toi!" said him again. He wants to stay with me?

"Fatiqué d'attendre, faire l'amour de toi…" said him again.

"PERVERS!!" I shouted. Bweuh… he always so perverted even at my dream! I move to another direction evading eyes contact with him.

"ATTENTE!!" He shouted again.

"Pourquoi?" I looked at him again.

"Fleur?" he offered me a flower…my favorite flower…

"Je n'en ai aucune idée…" I jumped from the balcony and realize that my clothes changed into a blue dress that Dizzy show me at her living room before. I looked around and realize that Dizzy and millia was gone. They are not with us again…

"Oh… Ky… Moi fleur pour toi…" said him again. That was silly, but…

"Moi sentir romantique homme…" I replied him. It means… I sense romantic man…

We danced together on the lovely grassy land, followed with violin voices that just come out from somewhere, just like someone playing it nicely.

"Les romantique musique, ça sonne impressionnant…" said him. Oh…Oh…

"Ressembler toi…" he continued. My face was totally blushing and I can't hold it again! He is so damn romantic and… impressive!! Oh my…oh my….oh my…

"STOP!"

*AWAKE*

Phew…what a hell is that? I think that was a sweet nightmare… Oh…baby…baby…sweetie… I took my apartment phone to tell him that I couldn't go with him tonight… I just feel… like my heart beating so fast. I think I'm falling in love with him… the one who had a special way to show his loves.

"Hng…" I dial the phone number for room number 22… there is a list of phone number on my apartment room.

*THUUUTTT…..THUUUT….ck-click*

He receives it…

"Hello…?" it sounds like a female.

"Dizzy…?" I asked.

"It's me… who is this…?" she asked.

"It's Ky…" I replied.

"You want to talk with my brother…?" she asked.

"Ah… yeah… I mean…" before I finished, she put the phone and called her brother.

"BROTHER! KY WANTS TO TALK WITH YOU!" she shouted on the phone. After a moment, someone took the phone and started to talk…

"Bonjour…" I greeted him.

"What…?" he asked.

"I mean… hello…" I replied.

"Oh…ok…hello…what you want to say?" he asked again.

"Uhm…well… I think… I have to say that I couldn't go with you tonight…" I replied.

"Why…? You sick…?" he asked.

"Yeah… I just had a headache… so… staying at home and taking a rest is a good treatment to heal it…so…. I'm sorry… I couldn't go with you tonight…" I replied.

"Hahahaha… Ok… I'll not go too…" he replied.

"Huh?"

"Millia can go by himself... it's only the Délicieux bar in front of our apartment…" said him. It's not a bar then… it's a four stars restaurant! How could he say it's a bar??!

"It's a four star restaurant Sol! Not a bar!" I replied.

"It looks like a bar for me…" said him.

"You are too rich!" I replied. I came from not so rich family… I mean… just a usual family…

"Hah… I have so much debt there… and Dizzy just paid it all this morning…" said him.

"WHAT?! YOU LET YOUR SISTER PAID YOUR DEBT?!" I was really surprised.

"I talk to you again later… I mean… open your apartment door, let's talk with four eyes…" he replied and closed the phone. I stood up from the bed and waiting on the door. Once he knocked the door, I opened the door for him and welcome him.

"Bonjour…" I greeted.

"Oh…Hi…" he comes in and I closed the door.

"Tell me why you let your sister pay your debt…" I sat down on a chair and he sat down on my bed. He looked around and started to talk.

"Well… my family is not as straight as you think…" he took a book from my bookshelf and scanning it like he already reading it before. He was silent for a moment and…

"Just like what this book said, a parents divorce after having children could makes positives and negatives effect on the children's personalities and life… and I am one of those victims…" he explained.

"Your parent divorced…?" I asked.

"Yeah… I live with my father and she live with her mother… at first, we both are rich… we can afford so much things we want to buy… but compared with their life style… we are really different… My father is a drunkard and my mother is a money maker. They both know how to make money, but the one who know how to make her child success is my mother… My father knows how to discipline with times, but sometimes he late for meeting because he prefer drunk at the bar… Now my father was at the jail because he doesn't pay the building tax that he built. That's why I moved to this apartment and schooling at the usual high school. He let me life with the last money… Poor for me, the money ran out just before I go to the next class, so I can't go to the next step before I paid the school payment… At first, I was thinking to drop out after the first year but… Dizzy told me this…" He showed me an SMS from Dizzy.

"Oh Brother… Don't drop out from your school now… I'll go there in one more year… just stay there until I come… trust me…" said the SMS. I smiled and realize that both of them have their own ways to show their love for each other.

"And she paid all of the payment for me just right after she comes here… I could move up this year… that was nice right Ky?" he asked.

"It sounds complicated, but… she is really nice…" I replied.

"Well, sometimes I also thinking she was nice, but sometimes… I think she is an evil… I mean… a crazy evil… She just comes out like she has three different personalities… I always notice when she will become a devil, when she will become an angel, and when she will become a childish girl since she was a little girl…" he explained.

"So… that was luck because she becomes an angel when you tell her that you will drop out from school?" I asked him back, he smirked and…

"Kind of it…" he replied.

"I think I couldn't believe that yet before I really see the other personalities…" I replied.

"Ok…I tell you… the one you see is her… the childish Dizzy… she only do what she think it's her duty to do it, then… the angel side is kind of a mature woman who know what to do and know what bad and what wise… and…Oops…I think you don't need that information…sorry… too much talking…." he stopped to talk. I nodded my head and move to sat down near him.

"Tell me more about you and your family…" I replied. He looked at me with amazed face and he continued to talk again…

"The devil side of her is kind of poem freak, she always used a poem to tell you something that she plan or just did…and sometimes she attacked anyone near her using a knife that she hid somewhere on her clothing…and also… she usually had her red eyes glowing when she is an evil… that was cool right? I mean… she is kind of a complicated woman…" Sol explained.

Oh…wow… their family is very interesting… I mean… unique… I want to hear more…

"Have your sister go to jail or having a sex before…?" I asked.

"No…never… She even hasn't had her first kiss yet… I always give her a call once a day at night and make her childish sides come out because the one who really loves me as her brother is her childish side…" he replied.

"Hmm… you are a good brother…" I appreciated him. He was blushing and looked away. He looks cute isn't he? I love him… GACKT?! I mean… I like his style…no…no… I….I'm falling in love with him so badly…I couldn't hide it from myself… that I'm falling in love with him… but I can hide it from him and from everyone I know…

"How about yourself…? Can you tell me…?" I asked.

"Hmm…. No…I mean… I don't really understand about myself…. How about you?" he asked back at me. I smirked and I started to tell my story…

"Well, I come from a usual family… not so rich… I was staying at France three years ago, living with my ordinary parents and my younger brother, Bridget. He is kind of an annoying boy and he is not so special like your sister. He only can play so many tricks using his Yo-Yo and annoy me. Me and my brother usually walked together around Eiffel tower, having fun together with bicycle and also mocking each other until that day… the day when the scholarship comes to my life. Because of that scholarship, I could start to school at American's junior high school. I was so happy, until I forgot him…"

"Did you regret it…?" he asked.

"Well… yeah…at first… but not again after I received a letter from him that tells me that he will study hard to get a scholarship just like me…" I replied.

"I see… you are a good brother too… Ky…" he replied. I smiled happily and suddenly, I realize that I was grabbing his hand and he did to… I mean… We are holding hands….

"Ah…Sorry…" I pulled it back and he did too.

"uhm…" he smirked and look away. That moment, I've realize… that understanding a friend's heart and stories is a wise step to be a good friend. I'll be a good friend for him…and… be someone special for him… I wonder how two mans can be this close… but… I'm ready to love him…and I just need to know when he was ready to be loved by a man like me…

When you think, two men or women can't be this close… it means that you are someone who thinking only with your outer brain but not with your inside brain. Everyone can be this close and it depends on the way they choose. You can be just a best friend or a lover with your soul mate and there is no bound of it… Religion? God teach people how to loves everyone right? But…ok…normally, male loves female and female loves male… the only thing that make me dizzied is… logically…male and male is not right, female and female also not right, male and female is right…rationally, male and male is right as long they accept the consequences, female and female is right as long they accept the consequences, male and female is right as long they both have a legal loves… some religion said, it's only male and female that was right, some religion said, all right as long they love each other for true… Ok… you confused enough now? Me too…

**CHAPTER 04: THE DEVIL WITHIN VS TRUE LOVE NEVER GROW OLD**

Already a week, we hang out together and chattering. Although the love inside my heart is growing big, I still couldn't tell him that I love him. The reason is simple… I just afraid that he will reject it… I just don't want to be leaved by him. Then, I also waiting for a thing here… I mean… if this is a true love, it will never grow old…

"Hey Ky! What do you think are you doing here…?" asked Sol who approached me in front of a supermarket. He smiled at me so warmly until I couldn't believe it's him. He just looks so different after he met me… he usually smirked but now he really smiled.

"Buying a food stock of course…" I replied.

"Hehehe… can I join?" he asked.

"Sure… why not…?" I replied.

"Yay… it's good…" He ran to me and helped me to hold my items in the supermarket. When we arrived in front of meat seller, I see Dizzy walked with Millia. They look like a lover… I mean… Dizzy held Millia's arm so romantically and tightly… I want to do that so… but… we are a man… we can't do something like that in front of public!

"HEY KY! THIS ONE LOOKS SO FRESH!" Sol pulled my hand and embraced me to show me a fresh flesh. That was nice… and comfortable… I mean… he just do something better than his sister.

"That was romantic…" I replied.

"What…? A romantic flesh…?" he asked.

"Ah…no…I mean… uh… the flesh looks like a heart shape…" I replied.

"Uh… ok…but it doesn't looks like a heart at all by the way…" he replied.

"Really? Maybe it just my imagination that going too far…so let's buy that…" I chose the flesh and buy it. He looked at me with a weird face… Oh dear… I think I have to say something better than that later…. I'm so embarrassed.

We walked to the beer section. I was thinking to buy some beers for the winter seasons that will come soon after this month run out of date. Starting from the cheapest beer that I browse, Sol commented at those beers. He told me that he had tasted all beer on America even the most expensive one… when we go browsing beer, I saw Millia and Dizzy were talking using Russian language…

"Дан…Спазиба, Диззы…" said Millia. I couldn't hear it or understanding it well…but… the last word sounds like Dizzy…

"Унн…Мйллиа..!! Гивэ мэ сомэ ЛОВЭ Поэм оут фром ыр гўбы!" I don't know what was that, but it sounds like a Russian talking using a half English and a half Russian… I don't understand….

"Hey Millia! Hey Dizzy!" shouted Sol at them.

"Ај…Привет Сол…" Millia replied.

"Oh...brother…hi…" Dizzy replied too.

"What you two doing here…?" I asked.

"We just buy some foods and snacks for this week…" said Dizzy.

"Oh…I see, you will buy beer too…?" I asked.

"Yeah… it's for me… I just love to keep some beer to enjoy for the next winter…" said Millia.

"Ow… I see… Now-now… tell me… how much beer that you collect at your apartment…?" I asked Millia. She looked around and she looks like counting it in her imagination.

"I just kept 40 on my apartment… 280 at my beer gallery that I built many months ago…" she replied again. Millia looked at the bag and she counted again…

"Now it will be 44 beers on my apartment…" said Millia again. It looks like she got some new collections to enjoy. Sol looked at her bag and smells it…

"Hmm… Brazilian beer, Japanese Sake, African beer, and Espanyola beer…" said Sol.

"Yeah-yeah… how could you know that…?" Dizzy asked.

"From the smells, I have tasted them all before… and I still remember the smell…" Sol replied.

"Don't tell me… I want to taste it by myself…"said Millia.

"Ok… don't worry about it…" Sol replied. Dizzy looked at somewhere and she shouted like a nine years old girl… she really childish for her age…

"Квасс!!" said Dizzy in Russian again.

"Дам! дам!" Millia pulled by Dizzy. Oh… they make me feel jealous… I want to be that close with Sol! Uh…dang it… why I can't be that closes with Sol…? Is that a fate? Wait a minute… Dizzy can be that close because she was thinking that Millia is a man… If I tell her the truth that Millia is a girl… what she will do…? Breaking up…?

"Fuh… That was so bad…" Sol muttered.

"What so bad…?" I asked.

"I just thinking to say something to her… but… she is not someone who can believe someone quickly… she need to figure it out by herself…" said Sol again.

"What you want to tell…? Is that about Millia…?" I asked.

"Yeah… Millia is a woman… and she doesn't want to hurt anyone that looks so innocent like my sister… I mean… she is weak against children and childish people…. That's why she told us to pretend that we know Millia as a man…" he replied.

"But that will be more painful than let her know by herself…" I replied.

"At least she figured it out by herself and I know… when she figured it out, she will do something wiser than after someone tell her…" said Sol again. He is right… a pet is weaker than the wild animal… doing something by our own hand make us stronger than always asking for a help….

"Someone said… pain make us stronger... love make us weaker… hate make us protective… love make us guard less… Some people said… the world is not enough for everyone… so the one who feel hate and pain will separated with the one they love as far as the other world placed someday…" said Sol.

"Wow…where you got that word…?" I asked.

"It comes out from the Evil Dizzy's mouth when she wants to told me that our parents divorcing… it needs 3 days for me to understand it… Actually I understand it after my father told me that mother and Dizzy will never come back home anymore…" he replied me.

"Oh…dear… my sympathy…" I replied.

"Hey…what your sympathy for…? Are you mocking me because I can't understand it quickly…?" he looked at me with angry face. I smirked and replied him.

"No...Not for that…" I replied. Actually, it's a yes… he need 3 days to understand it and I just need three minutes to understand it… hahaha…

"You know what…? I just worried about Millia…If I'm not wrong… Evil Dizzy will comes out above five a clock… I wonder what she will do to Millia…?" said Sol.

"Hmmm… five o'clock…?" I looked at my wrist but I didn't bring my watch. I just took out my cell phone and turn it on… He looked at the cashier and he took the item that I hold. I walked to the cashier too and then paying for those items. The worker is pretty slow because he just worked here for three hour…which mean… he doesn't have enough experience. I looked out the windows, Millia and Dizzy walked back to the apartment that just 5 km from here. They used a taxi…maybe their items are too much to be carried on. I looked at my cell phone and it still on loading…

"Annoying…" I muttered. I shook my cell phone and finally it displayed what I need…

"4:44 pm…" said me to Sol.

"That was still the childish Dizzy but effected by a little evil wants…" said Sol.

"Will she kill Millia…?" I asked him again.

"Exactly… I don't know…. Let's ask it…" he sends an SMS to her.

"Bweuh…" I moaned.

"It's 178 dollars sir…" said the cashier.

"Here you go…" I paid the items then the cashier gives me the note of those items.

"Ah…she replied…" said Sol.

"What she said..?" I looked at Sol's cell phone.

"When the rose bloomed, everyone loves it… but when it fell apart, they will dispose it until it died in thirst… but this fresh gardener different from the other gardener, he will never let the rose died in thirst until it dies happily ever after. Unfortunately… the rose that he took care was greed, she strangled the gardener right after she started to fell apart and keep the corpse for her own until finally they died together…" said a voice messages. I was thinking about the meaning…

"Hmm… did they buy a fairy tale book? I don't know she was so childish like that…" said Sol.

"Hey… you are the one who told me that she will use a poem to tell us something…" I replied.

"It doesn't look like a poem… it sounds like a story…" he replied.

"It must be a story with another meaning…" I replied.

"Ah...you right…" he looked away and we started to walk to our apartment while thinking about the meaning… I looked at a flower shop and stopped there… the flower seller might be know something…

"Hey… tell me… Rose is the symbol of what…?" I asked.

"Oh… it has so many… chastity, woman, loves and…" before she finished to talks, I ran to the apartment. I was thinking about something bad…like… they are going to make love! Sol was behind me and looks like he bought something… I don't know what on his head but his sister is going to having a free sex with someone like Millia. She must be need to be stopped before they make love and finally died together just like what she said before…

"Hey Ky!" Sol chased me. He brought a red rose in his right hand.

"What a heck are you doing? Your sister is going to make love with Millia…" I shouted at him.

"What…? She did…?" he asked again.

"Yeah… a falling rose is a rose that already fertilized…" I replied.

"Millia can't penetrate Dizzy…" said him.

"Oh damn it… Dizzy didn't know that she is a female!!" I shouted again.

"Ah…I forgot…" said Sol before he pulled me and ran faster to the apartment. Why he is so dumb? I mean... he got his food supply to his muscle but not to his brain…dang it…

We approached on room number 22, he took his keys and…

"Dang! She locked it using the door holder…" said Sol.

"Knock it!" I replied.

"DIZZY! DIZZY!!" Sol shouted while he also knocking the door. After a moment, no one answered them. Sol banging the door and shouted louder…

"DIZZY! DIZZY!!"

"Break it…" I opened my room and let Sol run from my room to break the door.

"Alright…" he ran to my room then prepared to run.

"One…two...THREE!" he counted and run.

"A…wait-wait… if you break it, you will pay for it…" I warned him. He stopped to run and looked at me. He showed a sad face and replied me…

"Why you don't tell me…? I don't have any money for that…" said him.

"Now what we can do…? Your sister is going to make love with her…" I replied.

"Ahh… it's really complicated!" said him.

"I know! Let's go in from the balcony just like what Millia did…!" I replied.

"That was a great idea…" we leave my items in my room, closing it and ran to the roof top to jump off to our balcony and then…

"Hey…which one is my balcony…?" he asked.

"Damn… I don't know…" I replied.

"I only remember it was on the third floor…" said him again.

"Let's search in the third floor balcony…" I climbed down the building and Sol jumped just like he jumped from the playground's cottage. I climbed down slowly and…

"Come on, faster…" he mocked me.

"Just wait me ok?" I replied him. He waited me on each balcony we pass. After a few balconies we pass, we finally found his room. We go into the through from the door that Millia broke before. When we opened the door and the curtains, we saw nothing behind it but only an empty room… We walked to the bathroom, Sol's bedroom, Dizzy's bedroom, and the kitchen…no one there…

"They are not here…?" Sol asked.

"Maybe… they were at Millia's house…" I replied.

"Millia was staying at this apartment… just right under this floor… we could see her balcony just right there…" he pointed to 5 o'clock…ow…so we just need to jump there… and let's do…

"Huph…" I jumped down to Millia's balcony. Then, we looked at each other… listening to the room and we heard nothing inside… Sol knocked the door and continued to open the door…

"Wow… it's not locked…" said him.

"Yeah it is…" I replied. We walked in and there is nothing but only a pack of beer's bottles collection inside the rack. The room also smells like alcoholic freak's room… I just thinking why a woman can adore a beer… they usually go wild when drinking too much right?

"Those beers smell good…" said Sol.

"Unfortunately, I don't really like it…" I replied. We walked to the bedroom and we saw nothing insides too. Then, we continued to examine the bathroom but no one there. The kitchen was in one room with kitchen… she might be smart enough to cook so she can go boast her cooking activity in front of anyone…

"They are not here…"

"I wonder where they can make love except here…?" asked Sol.

"Maybe, at a hotel? They have money right…?" I asked back.

"Oh…maybe…" We climbed up stairs, going back to the rooftop, go down stairs and…

"Лэтс Го то спалЬня…!" said Dizzy who just go upstairs using lift with Millia.

"Sol! It's Dizzy!!" I shouted and caught their attention.

"Dizzy! What are you going to do with Spalnya?" Sol asked.

"You mean…спальня? It means bedroom… we just going to have a little pleasure… is it wrong in your faces…?" Dizzy asked. Sol looks a little bit mad and she pulled Dizzy's hand.

"Don't do anything with him…naughty sister…" said Sol.

"Don't worry Sol… she just wants me to help her tidying up the room… I love cleaning so I just come to help her…" said Millia.

"You are so mean brother… I don't like how you tell me that I am a naughty girl…" said Dizzy.

"What that pleasure word mean…?" I asked.

"Pleasure means a clean room which we can enjoy!" said Dizzy again.

"How about the rose things…?" I asked.

"It means we will enjoy the life together… rose also a symbol of friendship and death not always be negative… it only means that I'll never find another best friend other than Millia! We also promised to love each other like a real brother and sister…" she explained.

"Ah…ah…sorry for that… what time is it?" Sol asked me.

"It's 05:45 pm…" I replied.

"Evil Dizzy, don't play with me…" said Sol.

"Evil Dizzy? Is that how you call your sister…? I hate you!" Dizzy pulled Millia and they walked back to the room together. I think we are wrong on thinking that they are going to have a sex…

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry… please Angelic Dizzy!" Sol followed them. That was my fault for being so reckless and negative thinking. I think…I have to say sorry to him…and them… because… it's all my fault… if I don't go with the curiosity, I'll never make them fight like that…

Seriously, it all my fault… I have to say sorry to them too…but… how…? Maybe… I can cook something quick and enjoyable tonight… like… Lobster thermidor…? Maybe it's good enough… I'm very good at cooking it…

I walked back to my room, taking out all the food supply and tidy it up, arrange them at the refrigerator, then I also prepared the seasoning for Lobster Thermidor… I hope they like it… I took those ingredients from my refrigerator, then, I carried it to my kitchen that was on the other side of the living room, cutting it in hurry until I accidentally slice my finger… ouch…where is the bandage? Oh there it is… let's clean my finger with CH33OH, I mean methanol, let the blood comes out for a moment, clean it up, let it dry, and closed it with bandage. Phew… that's pretty hurt… ok… let's continue to cook!

Five years ago, I used to say this… I want to be the greatest Chef in Paris…! Yeah… kind of it… that's why I know much about cuisine but I changed my mind one year ago… I told myself that I could be someone better than a chef…! I believe it… but maybe I'll thinking about that again after I go up to the last grade of high school.

Ok, back to the cooking channel…I mean… back to the cooking activity… I put the lobster that already bathed and covered by seasoning at the oven, set the oven heat, and wait it. I won't it go burned so I put an alarm. Then, I go to the bathroom for a bath… not forget to uncover the bandage that was on my finger to stop the blood from running to the food, then…I'm taking a bath…

I think I don't need to tell you the detail about how I clean up myself but maybe this word will tell you how…. I hate being filthy too long, I love to clean up myself, and I always clean myself from the feet until the last hair even at the part that man always forgot… yeah… that long and sensitive thing.

Hell, I have to say that I don't like to clean that sensitive thing too long because it was standing when I rubbed it too long. Sometimes I just sprout water on it. Ok… let's skip the other details… I think you know how to clean it…right?

I finished my bath, dry up my hair, run to the kitchen and on time! The alarm ringing when I arrived to the kitchen! I took a spoon and taste the seasoning that was under the lobster… because if the seasoning is good, the lobster tastes good too. Ok, now what next? Serving? Oh man… I think I have to use some decoration to make the serving plates looks good…like…uh…carrots? How about two carrots placed in cross between the lobster…?? I'll cut off some part so it looks good for me…

"Nice…" I appreciate my own works.

Now, I just need to go to the room next door, invited them to my room or go to their room with this serving plate. Hmm…Maybe… I'll invite them… I still have time to arrange my dining table before the dinner time come. Hehehe…good for me…

I took those spoons and forks, make sure it really clean and perfectly shaped. Then, I clean up my dining table, set the table arrange the chair for four persons that were me, Sol, Millia, and Dizzy. Phew… I think they will come whenever they can and today, I believe both of them can come to my dinner. Wait a minute… what this dinner for? Hmm…let's see… This dinner was made for…erh…celebrating…erh…what…?

Anyone had an idea to name this dinner? No one… I couldn't tell them this dinner was made to say sorry… they might be laughed at it and… reject it… I can't say that… Hmm… what I can say to them? Let's take a newspaper… maybe there is something I can use to name this dinner like…erh…a dinner to enjoy a basketball games at TV…? I need a snack too then…. Maybe… some French-fries? Yeah… that's it… I have them at my refrigerator and my TV is a huge TV… just looks like a home theater.

I go to the refrigerator again, taking those potatoes, heat the butter, fried it, make the sauce, prepare the mayonnaise, push the Sofa away move the dining table in front of the TV, and finally set the chair again so everyone can see the TV in a good position. Phew… That was nice…

I looked at the clock, and I still have one hour… I walked to the room number 22, knocked the door and called him out.

"Sol…Are you there…?"

"Yeah-yeah… me here…"he replied and opened the door for me.

"Would you like to have a dinner with me?" I asked.

"Well, yeah… but… why?" he asked back. Just like what I thought, he will ask that.

"Watching the Basketball games at TV together…" I replied.

"Sure… l would like to do it with Millia and Dizzy too…" he replied again. Splendid!

**CHAPTER 04: DINNER OR DOUBLE DATE?**

The dinner time has come. Millia sat between me and Dizzy, Sol sat next to me. We are looking at the TV, waiting for the basketball games to start with some appetizer like French-fries. They ate it carefully just to lure the time and keep the mouth empty so we can talk too.

"I didn't know that you like a basketball game too Mr. Ky…" said Millia with her elegant talks.

"Ah…well… I just love to see those balls to get into the hole perfectly…" I replied.

"Heeheehee… do you like reading a fan fiction too?" Dizzy asked.

"No… I don't watch Anime or reading Manga…" I replied.

"Fan Fiction is not always from Anime, Manga, Game, or something smells like Japanese… it also can come from Music Band, Sport teams, and more…" Dizzy replied.

"So what?" I asked.

"What you said before was on the fan fiction of someone x someone when they do a sexual… They both male which mean… Yaoi…Heeheehee…" said Dizzy again.

"You mean… homosexual…?" I asked again.

"Yeah… they do… I love to read Yaoi Fan-Fiction… Especially lemon, ecchi, and humor… but maybe romance and adventure also look good…" she replied.

"Oh..I love ecchi… but I prefer angst or romance…" said Millia.

"You love to read it too…?" Dizzy looked at Millia.

"Yeah… I love both Yaoi, Yuri, and straight… actually I never mind about it… I always look at the story and the pairing…" Millia replied again.

"I love Lemon Yaoi…" said Sol.

"Not surprised because you are a pervert…" said Millia.

"Blargh… okie-okie…" Sol muttered. He makes me feel really weird… just like a man in love… Why I like someone perverted and a man? I think that was the bad of me…

"By the way Ky, did you know about Seme and Uke?" asked Dizzy.

"No…what is Uke and Seme…?" I asked while I took one of the French-fries.

"Uke is someone on the bottom and Seme is someone on the top…" said Sol.

"What was that mean…?" I asked again.

"It means… the passive is Uke and the aggressive is Seme…" said Dizzy.

"You teach someone how to be a perverted…?" Millia asked.

"Not really, we just give him some more knowledge…" said Dizzy.

"Ok… that was allowed…" said Millia.

"Have all of you take a quiz to proofing that you are Seme or Uke?" Dizzy asked.

"Not yet…" said Sol.

"I have no idea to take that…" said Millia.

"I just know Seme and Uke one minute ago…" I replied.

"Ok… Let's have it then…" Dizzy took her cell phone, pressing something and…

"Just look at my Facebook… I make two quizzes…" said Dizzy.

"Ok…I'll try…" Millia took her cell phone, pressing some buttons and…she looks busy…

"I'm hungry…can I have the dinner sooner…?" Sol asked.

"Go take it…" I replied.

"Hmm…mm…." Dizzy looked at Millia's cell phone, looks like she was trying to see the result of Millia's Seme Uke quiz. I took my plate and start to eat the dinner too. When I took my first bite, Dizzy shouted and hugged Millia.

"OH MILLIA! YOU ARE MY SEME!!" shouted her.

"What…?" Millia looked at Dizzy.

"Two quizzes and the result is Romantic Seme… you are my perfect match…" said Dizzy.

"Innocent Uke?" Millia asked.

"Yeah…yeah…I'm an Innocent Uke… but sometimes the result is Clueless Uke…" said Dizzy again.

"Oh dear… if that was so…" Millia smirked and she took her plate and her first bite too. Dizzy also took her plate and her first bite happily. Wow… I wonder why that quizzes can make Dizzy so happy like a hell…phew…

"I've take that quizzes ten times…nyum-nyum…" said Sol before he took another bite.

"Then, the result is…?" Dizzy asked.

"Don't fuck with me Seme… no other…" said Sol.

"Oh…ok… your perfect match is Bad Ass Uke…" said Dizzy again.

"Actually I prefer to go with Flaming Uke…nyum-nyum-nyum…" said Sol again.

"Sexy, wise, initiative, and sociable…?" Dizzy asked.

"Yeah… I really like that Uke…" said Sol again.

"Oh…I see…" Dizzy took another bite.

After a moment in silence, Millia smirked again and she said…

"Romantic Seme and Sadistic Seme…" said Millia.

"What? Which one you got most?" Dizzy asked.

"Romantic Seme…" said Millia.

"Cool right? Why you don't go take other quizzes about it…?" Dizzy asked.

"Already… all same…" said Millia.

"You really a Romantic Seme…" said Dizzy again.

"Whatsoever…" said Millia before she took a bite of her dinner.

*TV VOICES*

"Hey the basket ball started already…" said Sol.

"Yeah…" I replied. We have our dinner and watched the Basketball games seriously. Sometimes, when the ball goes in, Dizzy clapped her hand and yelling just like a little kid…she looks really sweet you know… I think that was one of the reasons why she is an Innocent Uke… She is too innocent as an uke!

I tried to do the quiz… Hmm…What is this? Stupid Quiz…? I don't know… but I tell you the very first quiz questions!

SEME UKE QUIZ: By Dizzy

What will you do if you just do something wrong?

*Smile* and say "Sorry…"

*Smirk* and run away

*Puppy eyes* and say "Will you forgive me?"

*Look away* and tell them "Sorry…"

*Panic* and say "Oh! Oh! I'm sorry!!

*Straight Face* and say "Sorry for that…"

I'll try to say sorry with everything I can do

Walk away and say nothing just like an Innocent

"Hmm… am I wrong? Really? If that so…" then walk away.

*Laugh with pride*

What will you do to someone you like?

Ahhh! I'm in love! *attack him/her aggressively*

XD XD XD Call a stalker! A Spy! A Mafia! I want him/her so badly!

…… (Am I in love? Impossible…)

Wow… she/he is sexy… let's play with her/him!

Uh…what should I do? What…? What…? I need someone to tell me how!

I'm in love… *just watch and wait*

I wonder how his/her blood's taste...Hope it's tasty!

Interesting…. *take a flower and give it to him/her*

*Pray* Please…. Come to me…come to me…

*Shout out loud* "HEY SEXY! WANT TO GO OUT WITH ME??!"

What you want to do in the first date?

Watch Movie!

Go to beach!

Let's play something fun!

Ah…ah…I don't know what to do!

Ask my love… I'll do whatever he/she want!

*Smirk* I want to kill someone with you…

Yay! Let's walking around the city!

Enjoy the beauty of nature~

Library? Church? Or what? Let's find a quiet place!

You have hobby? You have skill? Can you show me?

If you broke up with him/her, you will…

You are no longer mine so I'll dump you…

That's too bad…

Hehehe… I want to make love with you before you go away… can I?

……(fake love… whatsoever…)

*Cry until it painless*

….ouch…. that's hurt….

No way! I won't let you go!

You are mine…damn it… come back here!

I hate you! *slap*

….*send the last love and good bye for forever message*

What will you do if he/she declare his/her love at your favorite event?

XD You are so romantic! *kiss*

Give me a proof!

Yeah! Yeah! I love you!

……(I'm not ready yet!)

……*Shock*

What? What? What? *Panic*

Damn it….*walk away and think about it again*

*smile*…yes I love you too….

Oh My God…can I think about it again?

You love me? But… I'm not worthy for it!

If you want to declare your love at first… you will…

*Meditate*

……..(Let's find a good chance!)

"Hello? I want to confess something… can you come to….."

Ahh! Ahhh! Ahh! I don't know! Help me!

What a hell I can do…?

Hahahaha…it's easy! Later….

I'm a coward! I can't do it…

*arrange the best thing to amaze him/her…*

*go to their house*…ano… I….I love you… and you…?

*Kidnap them and torment them until they say yes to my love*

Last question… When you walk with him/her… what's on your mind?

Wow… he/she looks cute

…..(is he/she happy with me…?)

I want to taste something from his/her life…

He/she need some attention from someone like me!

What *PEEP* he/she like? Maybe *PEEP* or *PEEP*

Hohoho… I'll make him/her tired!

What can I do? What can I do?*panic*

…..(Oh…he/she is so wonderful!)

Sexy… yeah…

I want to make love already…

It's all a stupid and funny questions, interesting… let's answer them…Hmm…hmmm…hmm…. Oh…no…this one fit for me…hmm…hmmm…and then…hmmm…hmmm…. Ah! No-no… that was not me…hnnn…. This one is funny…hmmm….hmm…ok…take this… and….last….hmmm….

Oh! Oh! I better answer this number like this…hmmm…hmm… ok…done… let's see the result…

"Flaming Uke…." I read my result. Dizzy, Millia, and Sol looked at me with weird face…

"What? Something wrong with Flaming Uke?" I asked them.

"Flaming Uke is sexy, wise, sociable, and easy to talk with other…Perfect match with Oppurtunist Seme or Don't Fuck with Me Seme…. Reason: Because you can complete their weakness and your life will be not so boring…." Dizzy explained.

"Really….?" I asked her.

"Yeah… They do… but Don't Fuck with me Seme is a perfect match with Bad Ass Uke…" said Dizzy again. Wow… I like the result pretty much… but… to be honest, I'm surprised… because Sol is my perfect match! Yay!

"You are my dream date Ky…" said Sol.

"WHAT?!" I was really shocked.

"Hahaha… kidding…kidding…" he replied.

"Bweuh… you really scare me…" I replied. To be honest again, I want to say that he is my dream date too… but… I'm not yet ready to say that out loud in front of Public…

"Gee! I like how you say that Brother… I love to see some Yaoi…" said Dizzy.

"Really? Let's do…" Sol pulled my hand and makes a sultry face… and I make a flirty face too… Dizzy pulled out a Camera and take a picture of us so sudden

"KYAAAA!! YOU TWO LOOK GREAT! THANK YOU! I'LL KEEP IT FOR MY DIARY!" shouted Dizzy.

"Hope it don't make a new gossip…" I replied.

"No...no…I'll keep it for myself…" said Dizzy again.

"Good…" said Sol. From that, I just realize that Sol really loves his sister… it makes me thinking, what he will do if I go on date with his sister… will he smile? Will he has a heart brake? I wonder… Hey, I noticed something from her… I mean… I saw Dizzy's hand is rubbing Millia's tigh… looks like Millia pretend to not noticing it…

"Hey Dizzy, are you not afraid when hanging out at night with men?" Millia asked.

"Oh…What you mean…?" Dizzy pulled her hand. Looks like Millia know how to remove it without make her feel hurt or whatsoever. She really a smart person, but I believe she had something as her weakness… I'll find it out later… Actually, I was not really interested with Millia for some reason. Dizzy is interesting but she is not a perfect match for me. It's not because we both an Uke, but it's because I know my life with her will be really boring! I prefer go with Sol…not her…

Sol Badguy is so sexy… his body also looks so good and good muscled. I believe he will change and fill my life with so many things that impossible for me to do by my own. I love him…so much… I adore him so much, and I will really confess about my love to him for true one day! Not now…

"Not really, I 've realize something from you…" said Dizzy. Wow, she already knew that Millia is a female earlier than the others! I mean… I know that Millia is a girl when she wears a dress on the graduation party! Many girls broken hearted that time… but… she still got so much fans out there…

"You do?" Millia asked again. She looks so happy…

"Yeah… I know that you are a man who will protect me in any cost!" said Dizzy.

"Oh…ok…" Millia back to her straight face, that's too bad right Millia? Me too…

"Why you are not happy? I like you and I love you…" said Dizzy to Millia. Millia was shocked and she was at silence for a moment. Dizzy grabbed Millia's hand and…

"Be my boyfriend…" said Dizzy in blush. Millia was really in silence.

"I know it's too sudden… but… I don't know what to say… but… I just can say that in this moment… I…. I know I'm stupid…I'm sorry Millia… but I really love you…. I was… I was so addicted with you… I mean… I just…." Dizzy stopped to talk, the basketball game on TV also stopped to moves because of something shocking happen in the ring… Sol who just wanted to drink also stopped and he looked at Millia and Dizzy. Millia was really in shock until her face looked like a hell…

"I just can't help falling in love with you… I'm trying to just be a friend but… my heart tells me another thing… I was in love with you….Millia…" said Dizzy again.

"Dizzy…I…." before Millia finished her words, Sol grab my hand and shouted.

"KY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?! PLEASE SAY YES!"

"What a….?" I was shocker than Millia.

"I….." I was confused. He might be only trying to change the topic.

"I think….." I continued the word…. Millia looked at us and Dizzy also shocked so badly. Maybe I should say that I think he just good as a friend right now even I love him…so…

"I think yes….I…." before I finished my word, Sol pulled my head and kissed me. Dizzy and Millia were shocker than before… they just like watching a romantic kiss in dramatic video. When he released me, I looked at him and he looks so handsome in my face…

"Thanks for being my boyfriend… I love you Ky…" said Sol again. Dizzy stunned…

"Wow…." Millia stood up and leave the room after took her items. She looks so shocked….

"Impossible…." said Dizzy and she was fainted. Sol smiled and kissed my hand.

"Thanks Ky… I'm off from now…" Sol carried his sister in his arm and walked back to their rooms.

**CHAPTER 05: LOVE IS COMPLICATED**

After that night, I go to school still in shock face. I also saw Millia who sat down on a bench waiting Dizzy or someone else. I approached her while erasing my shocked face.

"Millia…what will you do…? She loves you so much…" I asked her.

"Well, she just needs the truth on her eyes and there will be nothing happen next…" said Millia.

"I don't think that was so! Dizzy swears that she will never be a lesbian… and she confessed her love to a female! That will be really embarrassing for Dizzy…" I replied.

"Nah… just trust me…" said Millia again.

"Whatsoever…" I smiled and walked away. The school started just in ten more minutes! Let's skip the moment when I'm studying… everything is walking just like the usual school… I believe you won't to think about it when reading something like this… especially the math and geography things.

After school, I saw Dizzy ran to somewhere and I followed her quietly. She ran upstairs until the rooftop where not so many students come to that place after school and that moment, only Millia, Dizzy and me that stepping on the rooftop. I hid behind a wall and peeked from the wall hole.

"So Millia… do you want to tell me what you feel about me?" Dizzy asked.

"Exactly… I want to tell you everything about me…" Millia replied.

"Oh…oh… that was good…" said Dizzy cheerfully.

"First… I want to tell you about my family…" Millia started…

"My Family was killed by a mafia group in Russia… I was an orphan and taken care by a man who had that mafia group… an old man who want to make me become an Assassin. In order to do that, he always taught me how to hate someone and how to pretend as a normal human being. He also never told me when I was born, why my name is Millia Rage, and why he chose me to be the next mafia leader…" Millia stopped there.

"So… now you are in training to be an Assassin…?" Dizzy asked.

"Yes, I am. I was exported to America because the social here is free so I can go wild whenever I want. I could do anything since he will pay me for everything I've done… to be honest, after this year finished, I'll return to Russia for the other trainings…" said Millia again.

"This is a joke right?" Dizzy asked in sad face.

"No…it is not… I bring his message…" Millia showed her a message with something that looks like an airplane ticket. She already booked a ticket for next year… wow…

"What you want to tell Millia? I don't understand…" Dizzy replied in cry.

"Well, I can't be yours… because I had three reasons that I can tell you now…" said Millia again. Dizzy was crying so hardly and she sat down on the floor, hiding her crying face…

"First…. I have to go next year, even if you want to chase me until Russia, you can't because all you will got there is only a bullet on your head when you met me…" said Millia.

"So I was forbidden to meet you? It's ok for me…at least I was nearby…" said Dizzy.

"Second, I can't guarantee your life in Russia, I might be someone who will attack you and your family later on, it all because of the job and which side I was in" said Millia again. Dizzy smirked and replied her while she erased her tears…

"We can use an E-mail or Chat Programs right? I also can wait until you become the boss! You can do anything to me next time… even when you want to marry me…

"Third… I love you too, but only as a friend…Dizzy… We both are females… have you realize that? I want to tell you from the first time we met, but I just can't hurt your feeling about me… you are so innocent and sweet unlike me who look so scary and cold…but I was wrong, that continued to a serious love confession and it's all my fault…" Millia looked away. Dizzy was really shocked and speechless. She stood up, walk front and grab Millia's hand.

"Tell me is a lie… you can't be a female…" said Dizzy when she moved her hands to Millia's cheek. Millia was silence and she let Dizzy do anything to her…one of her reaction is… smooching kiss plus opening Millia's clothes. Dizzy looked at Millia's breast and she was crying so badly…

Millia looked away with her cold blue eyes. Let the truth come to Dizzy's head until it make her run away from her in cry. I approached Millia and say…

"Finally, it was ended with pain… Millia…" and I ran after Dizzy. Millia replied me before I go downstairs…

"Let me writhe in pain forever like this…this is a fate…!"

Stupid… why everyone lose with fate? We can change our fate! Back to Dizzy, I found her crying on the sport rooms, where everyone kept their sports tools…

"Dizzy…" I called her name.

"Ky…" she called my name in cry.

"I feel so bad with that…" I replied.

"You peeked at us…? How dare you do that…" Dizzy cried louder.

"I already know it… I just can't tell because you are in love with her so badly at first…" I replied.

"Shut up, just go with my brother… I just want to be alone…I don't want to live in social anymore! I want to go home and lock myself in my own room!" said Dizzy again.

"Dizzy… calm down… the world is big and there will be so many real mans waiting you outside!" I cheered her up but she cried louder make the room so noisy.

"I said shut up! This world is fake! This world is a lie! This world is a foolish thing! I hate this world… I hate to be alive! I don't want to love! It's all sucks and dumb! I hate…." Before she finished to yell, I slapped her face make some bigger noise more than her cry...

"Hate yourself for hating this perfect world! You know what? When your brother tell me that he want me to be his boyfriend, I realize that he loves you so much because he said it to change the topic! When Millia told me to let you know the truth by yourself, I know she won't you being someone who can't survive by your own! When I say all of this, I realize that you are a lucky girl who is loved by anyone around you! Foolish!" I shouted at her. She looked at me in silence and…

"You are in trouble…Ky…." said Sol who just came behind me. I looked back and he pulled me to somewhere….

We are arrived at a silence place that was far away from the crowd. I saw so much boxes and it looks like a battle ground for me… what he want to do here…? Fight…?

"What makes you bring me here…?" I asked.

"Two things… first, you slapped me sister…" he started to hit me and it's hurt…

"Hey…" I moaned.

"Hyah!" He kicked me.

"Ugh…" I fell down.

"HYAAHH!!!" He jumped and I evaded it.

"I just want to tell her that her world is beautiful enough…." I replied.

"Shut up and let's fight…" he swung his leg while I jumped back to evade his attack.

"Huph!" I took a strong iron stick to parry his punches.

"Hyat!" I swung my hand to punch him.

"Why we have to fight?" I asked before I swung my leg to him.

"Because you have slapped my sister!" Sol swung a big gun with no bullet. It's scary you know!

"Haaat!" I parried it. He kept swung it and so do I. We are fighting using unusual weapon, mine is an umbrella with no cape, I just realize that by the way.

"Hyat! Hyat! That umbrella stick looks funny…." said Sol.

"Yeah! Your dead gun too!" I replied.

"HaargH!" he tried to kick me but I jumped and counter with punch. He parried my punch and tried to counter it again. It's quiet fun doing this… I mean… playing with fake swords… I never do that with my brother… he doesn't like to do that… he prefer played with yoyo and his friend. I ran back and he chased me while attacking me in hurry like he really wants to kill me…

"Is that a desire to kill??" I shouted at him. He kept attacking me furiously and he doesn't look like really want to kill me this way, he hid his face under his red hat and moving like a blind murderer. What happen to him? He never looks like that since the first time we met. I also know that he just a man with big body not the rude one. I tried to evade all his attack until finally…

"No! This is love!" he shouted. I saw his face that he just looks like a man who didn't know what to do, in other word he look like confused. Maybe, he confused what to do when someone he loves slapped his beloved sister…

"I tell you something to say love to your love!" I ran forward and grabbed his shoulder, take a closer look to his face, hugged him and kiss him… as fast as you say…. I love you….

We stopped to fight, threw away those fake swords, and hugged each other. He kissed me back, smoothly and gently just like a romantic man. After a few moments we made out, I fell to the ground and he released me. He sat down near me, stroked my hair, and say…

"You know what, the second reason why I bring you here? That was a love confession, but you got me earlier…so…I tell you… that last night is not only a tools to change the topic."

"It's serious right?" I replied.

"Yeah it is… funny huh?" Sol asked.

"Not really… this is funny…" I slapped his face.

"Ouch…ok… that slap is good…" said him.

"Phew… I'm sorry to slap your sister…" I replied him again.

"It's ok… I know you also want to give something good for my sister…." He replied.

"Yep… she just too spoiled and childish…" I replied again.

"I agree, her childishness makes me sick too sometime…" he replied again.

"Maybe when she realizes the pain is not yet called a suffer in this world… she will say thanks to you…Ky…" Sol continued.

"Yeah… you are a good brother…" I replied. We are silence for a moment, looking away from each other, and in a second, we looked each other again…

"It's enough to hide…." We shouted at each other in the same time. That surprised me but…

"You first…" said him.

"No… you first…" I replied.

"You are 1 second faster than me…" he replied.

"Fine…" I smiled. We looked at each other for a moment, grabbing our hand tight and…

"I love you…" we said it together again.

"What was that? Luck?" he asked.

"It's funny, we went steady first then declare love at the second…." I replied him.

"Hahaha…ok… we both is funny Ky…" he laughed.

"Yeah…we do…" I replied. He smirked a bit and pulled me up.

"That's why we can life in happiness…." He continued after embraced me and that moment, we could saw the sunset behind those tall building, shinning on us so brightly, until finally, the dark came and the love game between us played well. My eyes wide open in the dark night, fight for love with the real love swords, bath with sweats, touches each other warm lips, hugged tightly to protect each other from the cold. Although we both are man, it doesn't mean we can't have the real excitement on this game. His swords in me, and mine on his hands feeling the other pleasure that woman can't do for us.

"Ah…Sol… it's not over yet right?" I asked him with sultry voices.

"No it's not…" he replied me and continues to love me with his swords. Ah…so wonderful! If I can do this at a big bed that makes me feel happier, but… why we do it between boxes and junks? Is this just happen by accident? Or it happens just because we don't know that we are not in the right place?

I know why! That because love is so complicated until we never know when it come and when it gone. We also never know where we can meet it and where we will lose it, they even never tell us when it come true and when it was forbidden. I wonder why I can have this love, but I believe it's better than anything…until the last time I opened my eyes that night.

When the sunrise came, I could feel someone besides me already waiting me to wake up. I sat down on the floor and try to focus on my sight. It was him, he waits me calmly and you know what? He already tidy up my clothes so I just need to woke up now.

"Ky…will you marry me after our study finished?" he asked me.

"Will you always stay in my side from this second when I say yes for that…?" I asked him back with my delighted mouth. He smiled sweetly and replied me…

"I will…I will love you until the end of my breath…"

"How stupid…" I replied again to make him sure it's me.

"Yeah…I do…and you do right…?" He smiled again.

"Yep…it's true…" I smiled back at him. We kissed each other again but before our lips touched each other, a cool black modified car stopped in front of us and made us change our focus. When the car turned of its machine, someone opened the door and stepped out from the car throwing our school bags. I looked to the car again and Dizzy was the one who threw our bags.

"Hurry up, it's still morning and you still had time to exchange your dirty clothes brother…" said her with her cute face.

"Dizzy…? How you get that car? And how you know we are here…?" Sol asked.

"It's a long story…" said Dizzy before she turned around and I noticed a black spot on her neck behind her collar that looks new. I didn't saw it before! I mean… I used to see her from behind and her skin is really clean as clean as snow white in the fairytale. It might be an insect…

"Dizzy, wait, what was that black spot on your neck?" I asked her.

"Ah…it's nothing…." Dizzy pulled her collar to hide it and go back to the car. I stood up and took my bag. Before I could walk, Dizzy opened her window and I could see Millia is the one who drive the car. What was that? I don't understand… did they become a lesbian?

"By the way brother, from next month you sleep in Ky's room ok? I will not pay for that room again, its way too expensive for mom and me…" said Dizzy.

"What? How about my beautiful posters?" asked Sol.

"You mean that naked guys? You still had three more days to tidy up that room and move to Ky's room…" said Dizzy.

"Wait… how about you…?" I asked Dizzy.

"I move to my best friend room…" Dizzy answered.

"Who is your best friend…?" Sol asked again.

"Someone who drives the car…" said Dizzy.

"Oh really? I though she was your driver…" said Sol, Millia looked at Sol and she pushed a button on the car. The baggage door opened and it throw a box from inside. The car moved to back and go front again while it wheel broke the box.

"Go take your uniform in that box Sol…" said Millia.

"That was rude…" said Sol. Millia was quiet and Dizzy smiled before she closed the window again. Sol took his uniform on the broken box and he commented…

"HEY! THE UNIFORM IS DIRTY!!!" said Sol. I smiled and took another box inside the baggage which I thought it must be my uniform. I change my dirty uniform with the new one, and put my dirty clothes in the box. Sol still need more time to change his clothes because he needs to clean it from the dirt too.

I walked to the car, knocked the driver window. Millia opened the door and glanced at me with her cold eyes…

"Hey, will you drive us to school too?" I asked.

"Just go inside if you really want to go to school earlier." said Millia. I opened the back door and stepped in. I saw that the car was made from strong metal just like a fighting car. Maybe it's one of proof that she really a daughter of Mafia gang at Russia. I looked front and noticed that Dizzy's neck was decorated with a mysterious tattoo. I think I have to ask this to her…

"Dizzy, what was that tattoo…? It was not there yesterday!" I asked.

"Uh…well…" Dizzy looked away.

"It's my Mafia gang mark…" said Millia.

"What?!" I was surprised.

"No…Mr. Ky! Don't let my brother know this…!" said Dizzy.

"Oh…ok… sorry… but tell me what happens…" I asked Dizzy.

"Well… because our loves can't come true since I know we both females… I think… just a best friend is enough to fill our life…So… I decide to follow her way and join her life… in order to be the best of the best friend for her…" said Dizzy.

"So, now you are one of the mafia gang?" I asked her.

"Exactly… what you think about that Ky?" Millia asked.

"Well…" I don't know what to answer.

"She prefers to life on the wanted list than life freely… she said it's all for her love to me while she can find another better love… she is stupid right?" Millia continued.

"Oh Millia! How could you…." Dizzy set her cute angry face.

"Hahaha… well… sacrificing for love is good in some ways…" I replied. Dizzy looked at me and she looks like she just realize about something on her mind. I just stay quiet and she changed the topic…

"Ky, how is my brother look in your eyes…?" asked Dizzy.

"Uh…what?" Now I'm embarrassed.

"Is he cute? Is he nice? Is he handsome?" Dizzy continued.

"Well, he is a good man…" I replied. Actually, he is a perfect man… I love him… and he loves me too… but… did they know that already? Did they think what happen two nights ago is a joke? I wonder…

"I hope you can life together in peace next year….I mean… without me…" said Dizzy.

"You will go to where…?" I asked.

"Just like what you know… I'll go to Russia with Millia to become one of her soldiers… my mother didn't know this… but… just stay quiet ok? I mean… act like you don't know where I'll gone next year…" Dizzy explained.

"Ok, not a problem…" I replied.

"If you tell anyone or everyone, I'll hunt you and hang you on the great canyon hill and let those bullets stuck on your head!" said Millia intimidating me.

"Ah…ok…ok… I promise…" I replied again.

"By the way Millia, the school starts in ten more minutes..." said Dizzy.

"Ok, here we go…" Millia turned on the machine and move forward leaving someone behind. I looked back and saw Sol chasing us… I could hear a noise like…

"HEY! COME BACK HERE! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!!" he shouted but Millia set a walkman on her ears just like she was pretending to not hearing it. Dizzy laughed a bit and about me… I opened the window and shouted…

"Go Sol! Keep running! I'll be waiting here!!!"

"GRAAHH!!! COME BACK HERE DAMN IT!!" Sol shouted again.

---------------END---------------

Writer comment:

Hehehe…flame me because I wrote smells like yuri not yuri… but it's true because it sounds like straight although it's yuri… I mean… Dizzy didn't know that Millia is a female at first right? The ending is not really yuri too! They become a best friend that smells like yuri…. Hohoho….

Next, the lemon is not really good… don't you think so? That's why I wrote bad lemon…

Last, I don't know this is funny or not (that's why I wrote unfunny humor)… but… hope you enjoy it…! I do my worst for this fan fiction… actually this was made just for filling my freetime… hehehehe….

Oh…there is an extra chapter down there… just take a look and enjoy it if you really want to know what happen after two years passed… after graduation by the way…. Graduation party always make me cry…sobs… it remind me with those friend that I couldn't meet again for a long time…TT^TT…warning, the next chapter is really yaoi and yuri…

**EXTRA CHAPTER: TWO YEARS LATER**

I woke up in the early morning, looked at him who slept in the other side of bed. I jumped off from the bed, gone to bath room and take a bath. When I see my own face, I could realize that my beard started to grow because of my growing age and it disgusted me! I cut those beard and clean up my face. After that, I prepared the breakfast for us and he just woke up from his bed and took a bath.

I looked at the wall with a man with sexy trouser poster, it annoy me at first but I started to ignore that since I know it was his favorite so let him go with his own like.

"Sol! The breakfast is ready…" I shouted before I sat down on the chair and ate my breakfast. He came after five minutes I called him and he ate his breakfast carefully.

"Nyum… this is nice…." said him.

"Thanks…" I smiled.

"By the way…nyum-nyum..nyum… Millia and Dizzy answered our invitation last bight… They said they can come to our party" said Sol. Oh… so they will come to our wedding…

"They will come then…That's good…" I replied.

"They said they will bring their companies too… it's about 50 mans…" said Sol.

"WHAT A HECK?!" I was shocked.

"Yeah… I wonder how they had that many companies… I mean… what did they do there? They just like the bosses of a mafia gang…" Sol muttered.

"Ok… we need more money then….damn it…" I muttered back.

"Nyum-nyum… looks like I have to go to work from now…" he stood up and walked away. I also need to go to work too, so I tidy up those plates and prepared to work.

"HALT! Don't move…" shouted a man in black formal word and he pointed a gun to Sol that just wanted to walk away from the room. What a hell is that?

"Hey-hey… what brings you here…?" Sol walked back.

"Checking for any risk that could be happen in this room…" said the man before many man come inside the room checking for everything and finally they went out carrying all knife from the kitchen.

"Put that down already, they are my friends…" said someone out there. After a moment, I saw Dizzy come to the room and she looks so different… she is taller, sturdier, and looks stronger. Millia come in too a minute after Dizzy sat down on my sofa followed by those mans that went out from the rooms and some of them guarding at my balcony...

"Sorry I don't let you know that we come this morning…" said Millia.

"You come as fast you reply his message!" I shouted.

"Well, remember that time here and at Russia is different…" Millia replied.

"We headed to here since you sent the invitation by E-mail…" said Dizzy.

"You make me shocked Millia…" said Sol.

"It's good for your heart right…?" said Millia again.

"Heeheeheehee…you are so funny Sol…" said Dizzy after she laughed cutely.

"You call me what?" Sol surprised.

"Sol…? Something wrong with it…?" Dizzy asked.

"Nothing… but… you always call me brother two years ago…." said Sol sadly.

"Heeheeheehee… maybe it's my bad… I even forgot how to call my own brother…" said Dizzy. Her laughs still the same as two years ago… cute and sultry…

"We just want to tell you that we stayed here in room number 18 about one year from now… let's enjoy the day just like two years ago… shall we…?" Millia asked.

"I would love to… but… we need to go to work…" said Sol.

"If that was so, I tell your bosses to let you go home whenever you want… and that marriage… let's celebrate it together…" said Millia.

"Uhm… Millia… don't…" Millia shut Dizzy mouth with her finger.

"Me and Dizzy will get married in the same time with you so you don't need to worry about money for marriage… you better gather it for your new house or what…" said Millia.

"WHAT A FUCK?!" Sol shouted.

"Brother…I'm sorry but… I'm in love…and can't help… I…I… I was… I was…uh…" Dizzy was dizzied… hey… quiet funny… Dizzy was dizzied, dizzied Dizzy, Dizzy dizzy… hahaha…back to the topic…

"You marry her…?!" Sol shocked.

"Yes…I do… but… that was not bad at all, brother! I mean… look, my first kiss is with her, my first love is with her, my first time is with her…and…" before Dizzy continued to talk, Sol grabbed Millia's collar and shout…

"YOU FUCKED MY SISTER…?!!" Sol was mad.

"Akh… she is the one who want it!" replied Millia.

"No-no-no! It's me who want it…" Dizzy pulled her brother and explain him calmly. It's pretty hard to let our beloved family fucked by someone we know well. Sometimes we feel like we won't it happen and disgusted. I haven't felt that before but I could understand it well…

"BLARGHH!!!! MY SISTER IS A MAFIA!! AND I AM A POLICEMAN!!! FUCKING CRAZY!!! ARRGHH!!!" shouted Sol again. He looks like a hell when shouting. Luckily, the glasses on my room strong enough to held his voice's volume.

"I'm sorry brother… but I know your reaction is like that… I mean… look, I could life happier and richer than I am before…" said Dizzy.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!! NOT A MAFIA!!! ARGHH!!!" Sol shouted like a hell.

"Oh dear… Sol..." I muttered. Millia smiled and she gave me a check.

"Don't worry about the marriage… we will held it for you… just for saying congrats…" said Millia and she paid me one million dollar to exchange the marriage celebration cost and congratulation word. I smiled and…

"Thanks Millia…"

"Not a big deal…" Millia clapped her hands once and all troops that hiding on my room came out with her include Dizzy. Sol still on the sofa with his shocked face… I couldn't understand this one man…. But… who care…? At least our wedding guaranteed and protected by a Mafia gang and… we still look like a happy couple just the way we always be happy…

I think… in a few more months, our life will exchanged with the brighter day…. And I believe… our loves will never gone… because when you know, that he loves you and you love him without telling to each other at first…. It means that you just got a true love… just like me and him….

Last word, there is no forbidden love in this world… because everyone was made to love each other for true… and everyone was made to took care on each other… just like what bible said… human was made to take care of the others…. Include their own race… and love is not always told by word, action, and feeling… because love is so complicated!

**-EXTRA CHAPTER END-**


End file.
